disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Saludos Amigos
Saludos Amigos is de zesde lange animatiefilm gemaakt door Walt Disney Animation Studios. Uitgebracht in 1942 (Nederland 1947), tijdens de tweede wereldoorlog. De film is alleen in het Engels en Portugees ingesproken. Het speelt zich af in Latijns-Amerika (Zuid-Amerika), is geproduceerd door Walt Disney Productions en is uitgebracht door RKO Radio Pictures. Omdat het begin jaren 40 was, waren veel medewerkers opgeroepen voor de tweede wereldoorlog. Daardoor kon Disney het niet veroorloven om een lange animatiefilm te maken. In plaats daarvan, is een film gemaakt die opgebouwd is uit meerdere segmenten. Die zich afspelen in Latijns-Amerika. Waarvan Donald Duck in twee van de segmenten de ster is, en Goofy ook in één. In 1941, toen de Verenigde Staten nog weinig betrokken was bij de oorlog. Gaf de overheid al een opdracht aan Disney om een film te maken over Zuid-Amerika. De landen daar vochten namelijk voor de Duitsers, en de Verenigde Staten wilde door middel van een film goede wil tonen. Daarom maakte ze dus daar een tour. De overheid gaf ook financiële steun Met slechts 42 minuten is dit de kortste film ooit gemaakt door Walt Disney Animation Studios. Later is op deze film een vervolgfilm gemaakt, omdat de film zo'n succes was, De Drie Caballeros. Verhaal Na de begin titeling van één minuut begint de film. Een groep Disney tekenaars gaat op reis naar Zuid-Amerika om personaliteiten, muziek etc. te vinden voor hun nieuwe films (Gefilmd in live-action). Een tekening laat gedetailleerd zien waar ze naartoe gaan. Segmenten: *'Lake Titicaca:' Donald Duck bezoekt het beroemde meer van Titicaca, wat ligt aan de grens van Bolivia en Peru. Hij maakt foto's van de cultuur en gaat vervolgens met een lama de bergen in. Als Donald de lama over een brug ziet gaan zonder planken, probeert hij ervoor te zorgen dat de lama niet naar beneden zal vallen. Een van de touwen knapt, vervolgens valt hij in een pot en belandt hij in de zee. *'Pedro:' Het kleine vliegtuigje Pedro woont met zijn ouders in Chili, grote vliegtuigen die post leveren. Als zijn beide ouders technische storingen hebben, waardoor ze de post niet kunnen brengen, moet de kleine Pedro de post bezorgen. Hij moet de post ophalen uit Mendoza. Als hij op de terugweg bijna wordt gedood door een storm, gaat het nog maar net goed. *'El Gaucho Goofy:' In dit segment is Goofy de ster, getekend in cowboy. Hij is gaucho in Argentinië, en door middel van tekst en voice-over, wordt uitgelegd hoe je een succesvol gaucho moet zijn. Hij werkt hiermee samen met zijn paard. Op het einde vliegt hij door de brand in zijn broek terug naar Texas. *'Aquarela de Brasil:' Als de Disney tekenaars aquarel tekeningen beginnen te maken, tekenen ze de mooie landschappen van Brazilië. Worden vanzelf Donald Duck en José Carioca (Joe Carioca) getekend. Joe neemt Donald mee naar Rio De Janairo, waar hij vandaan komt. "Hij gaat hem het land van de samba zien" Soundtrack De soundtrack van de film is gecomponeerd door Edward H. Plumb, Paul J. Smith en Charles Wolcott. Het nummer Saludos Amigos is speciaal gemaakt voor de film door Charles Wolcott and Ned Washington. Ook kwam in de film het lied Aquarela do Brasil voor, geschreven door de bekende Braziliaanse songwriter Ary Barroso en uitgevoerd door Aloysio De Oliveira. Het lied werd al eerder geschreven en uitgevoerd in 1939, maar werd geen grote hit. Nadat de film uit kwam werd het een internationale hit, en was het het eerste Braziliaanse lied dat meer dan een miljoen keer werd gedraaid op de Amerikaanse radio. De soundtrack van de film werd in 1944 voor het eerst uitgebracht door Decca Records op een 78 toeren plaat. Track Lijst 78 Toeren Plaat: *Kant 1: "Saludos Amigos" *Kant 2: "Inca Suite" *Kant 3: "Brazil ("Aquarela do Brazil")" *Kant 4: "Argentine Country Dances" *Kant 5: "Tico-Tico" *Kant 6: "Pedro from Chile" In 1958 is de volledige soundtrack uitgebracht op LP, de soundtrack staat nu ook op iTunes. De soundtracks zijn helaas niet in Nederland verschenen dus worden de Engelse soundtracks aangehouden. Track Lijst #Saludos Amigos #Baia #Tico Tico #Lake Titicaca #Brazil #Argentine Theme #De Drie Caballeros #Angel May Care #Blame It On The Samba #Jesusita en Chihuaha #Have You Ever Been To Baia #You Belong to My Heart Cast (Engels) *Lee Blair - Hemzelf *Mary Blair - Haarzelf *Pinto Colvig - Goofy *Walt Disney - Hemzelf *Norman Ferguson - Hemzelf *Frank Graham - Hemzelf *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck *José Oliveira - José Carioca (Joe Carioca) *Fred Shields - Verteller *Frank Thomas - Hemzelf Nominaties en Prijzen Release In Nederland is de film in 2010 op DVD verschenen met geen extra's. Ook is de film verschenen op videoband. Universum ar:أهلاً بالأصدقاء da:Saludos Amigos en:Saludos Amigos es:Saludos Amigos fr:Saludos Amigos it:Saludos Amigos ja:ラテン・アメリカの旅 pl:Saludos Amigos pt-br:Alô, Amigos zh:致候吾友 Categorie:Films uit 1942 Categorie:Saludos Amigos Categorie:Animatiefilms Categorie:Bioscoopfilms